


Breathe & Repeat

by Quietlemonhush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sirius Black, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Fisting, Happy Ending, M/M, Possessive Remus, Rough Sex, Threesome, Top James Potter, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietlemonhush/pseuds/Quietlemonhush
Summary: Literally just Sirius Black getting fucked within an inch of his life by his two best mates. There’s no plot.





	Breathe & Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is very consensual but pretty rough sex. Avoid if that’s triggering for you.

Sirius licked his lips and took a breath, trying to find words somewhere in the back of his throat. He was certain that if he thought hard enough, something besides whimpering would come out of his mouth. He just had to focus. 

“Uhngh,” he said. There was a puff of air on his ear as James laughed.

“Yeah, Padfoot?” He asked, breath ghosting warm over Sirius’ neck. 

Sirius screwed his eyes shut and focused as hard as he could which was, admittedly, not very hard. “S’full,” he managed.

“Good observation,” Remus mused, and Sirius opened his eyes to look at him. Remus was sat in front of him, his trousers opened just enough for his cock to jut out, one hand pumping lazily. Sirius licked his lips again, tried to shift, but ended up scrabbling for purchase; he was hung by his wrists just high enough that his toes brushed the floor, and when he moved the stretch became too much, and his wrists took his weight. He tried to stretch down to support his weight, but James chose that moment to thrust his fingers hard, and Sirius cried out as the force of it sent him forward, the ropes at his wrists pulling hard.

“Jamie,” Sirius moaned, struggling to stabilize himself. 

“Is it too much?” James crooned, crooking his fingers to rub against Sirius’ prostate and make him squirm. From anyone else it might have sounded caring, but Sirius recognized the dare and the taunt in his words. 

“N-no,” he gasped, trying to force his voice even and failing.

“Are you sure?” James asked, and Sirius nodded frantically, because he didn’t give up, not when James was the one challenging him.

“Oh good,” James said, and then Sirius cried out as James forced a fourth finger into him, pushing the breadth of his knuckles past Sirius’ tight ring of muscle. “Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you,” James murmured, shifting his hand back and forth to stretch Sirius over and over again.

Sirius made a tortured noise, simultaneously trying to rock back onto James’ hand and move away from it. His mind was a hot piece of cotton, and all he could feel was James’ fingers inside of him, stretching him obscenely wide, and he knew more was coming, knew he would not get off easy with James laughing over his shoulder and Remus looking at him with golden eyes. He had known from the moment Remus kissed him that morning, like he was jealous of the cup of tea against Sirius’ lips, that the night would end like this, him shaking and begging and falling into a hot hot bliss. 

“How many now?” Remus asked, staring at Sirius. Sirius looked away, couldn’t handle his gaze. Remus snapped his fingers and Sirius looked up at him again, unable to disobey the implicit command. “How many?” He repeated, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Four,” Sirius said breathlessly, and whined loud as James stretched his fingers wide.

“Hand cramp,” James lied.

“Oh, you wouldn’t want James’ hand to cramp, would you, lovely?” Remus asked. It was a trap, Sirius knew, but he still shook his head, his hair sweaty and flying around him.

Remus stood and came closer, close enough that if Sirius’ hands were free he’d have grabbed his shoulders. Instead he leaned forward as far as he could, trying to get contact, which earned him a sharp twist of James’ wrist. He cried out again, his eyes falling shut. Remus growled, but Sirius didn’t notice his displeasure until his hair was being yanked. His eyes flew open. Remus was staring at him, eyes wild and golden. “ _ Look _ at me,” Remus ground out. Sirius did, although he didn’t want to, wanted to escape the intensity of Remus’ gaze. Remus looked like he would eat him alive.

“Do you want James’ hand to cramp?” Remus asked softly, his breath gusting over Sirius’ lips.

“No,” Sirius said, and felt his stomach tighten. Remus was so close, and his eyes weren’t honey brown like usual but feral and bright.

“So you want him to stretch out his hand then?”

Sirius whimpered. “Moony, I—“

“Yes or no.”

He could say no. He could say no, it was too much, he needed down, he needed to feel the earth under his feet and his wrists needed massaged and he needed to come easy against Remus’ thigh. He could say no, and they would take him down, so gentle and soft, and James would make him a drink while Remus coaxed him into a bath, and it would be safe, safe. They would never begrudge him the no; when he couldn’t, they wouldn’t. 

“Yes,” Sirius whispered.

James stretched his fingers again, pushing them wide into Sirius, and Sirius felt the room sway, felt himself burning away into nothing. “You’re so generous, Pads,” James said into his ear.

Remus kissed him in reward, just barely. “Good,” Remus said, curling two fingers under the collar Sirius wore, a thick band of leather that Remus liked to tug until he gasped and his breath stuttered. “James is going to put his fist in you now.”

Sirius whimpered, struggling to steady himself. James wrapped one hand around his hip, holding him still. Remus stroked hair back from Sirius’ face, letting his thumb linger on Sirius’ jaw. “He’s going to stretch you out so we can both fuck you.”

“Can’t,” Sirius said, shaking his head barely. “Can’t take any more.”

“You  _ can’t _ ?” James purred.

Sirius clenched his fists above his head. Remus watched him intently, watched him struggle on the edge of want and hesitation, of giving in to what Remus had planned for him. He always did, eventually. Years of pushing Sirius to his limit and he had barely ever safeworded; once, blindfolded and Remus quiet for thirty minutes and then Sirius was crying and chanting his safeword like a prayer, until Remus ripped the blindfold off and held him, soothing fingers in his hair. Another time, Sirius couldn’t hold his hands above his head, and Remus meant to say “disappointing” and it came out “disappointment” and Sirius’ eyes went wide like he had been punched, and Remus spent hours apologizing, kissing the corners of his mouth. Sirius didn’t safeword because things hurt too much; he would let Remus split him open. He safeworded when he was too afraid, when he stopped basking in attention and started to feel cold and alone.

“Okay,” Sirius said , and then gasped as James did something clever and cruel with his fingers. Remus met James’ eyes and smiled. There were so few hands he would let rest on Sirius, even fewer who could do this, stand knuckle-deep inside of him. There were plenty who wanted to, but they wouldn’t cherish it; they wouldn’t listen for the hitch when Sirius was on the verge of breaking; they wouldn’t twist their wrists to keep him on edge. They would kiss him and fuck him and leave him empty, and Remus wasn’t having that. James grinned at him, devious and pleased with himself. He had learned well to follow Remus’ cues. He moved again and Sirius let out another harsh breath.

“Okay what?” Remus asked, returning his gaze to Sirius. Sirius looked at him desperately but Remus cocked one eyebrow. “Okay what?”

“James can—ah!—James c-can— _ shitJamieplease! _ ” Sirius threw back his head, black hair spilling everywhere. “Put his fist in me!” Sirius whined.

“I think you’ll need to ask him nicely,” Remus said, wrapping his fingers around Sirius’ cock and tugging lightly, enough to get his attention. 

Sirius let out a frustrated noise that went high at the end when Remus tightened his grip. He panted for a moment, stuck between their dual ministrations, James still working his fingers over and over Sirius’ hole, fucking him hard, pressing against his rim with his knuckles so that Sirius let out little tortured breaths as each finger slid in. “ _ Please _ Jamie. Please put your fist in me.”

“I can’t say no to you,” James sighed, folding in his thumb and squeezing Sirius’ hip hard with his free hand. He pressed, watching Sirius’ body accept him, feeling Sirius shudder against him. He was transfixed for a moment at the stretch of it, the pleasure of knowing he was making Sirius open and bend in a way no one but Remus was allowed to, that this was  _ his _ and he was the one wringing that noise out of Sirius, desperate and pleased and wanting. He worked his wrist backwards, forcing Sirius to take the widest stretch again, feeling him resist and squirm.

“Sirius,” Remus said sharply, and James watched anger cloud his face. Sirius gasped when Remus yanked hard on the collar. “Do not bite your lip. How many times have I told you?”

“Sorrysorrysorry,” Sirius chanted, and James could tell by the tone of his voice that he was slipping, pushed far into a space where he recognized nothing but Remus’ voice and James’ hands, and he loved it when Sirius was there, was nothing but obedience and trust and want.

“That’s the third time,” Remus said darkly, and James felt his hand drop to Sirius’ balls, squeezing hard enough that Sirius jerked, forcing himself farther into James’ hand and crying out from it. “If I have to tell you again tonight, you’ll not sit for a week.”

Sirius moaned an assent. He thought he had been swinging there for hours, that it had been an eternity since Remus put the cuffs on his wrists. He felt James’ nose at his ear, and Remus’ hand on his balls, and then he felt the burn in his shoulders dissipate as he was finally lowered to the floor. He let out a grateful groan, feeling his feet touch ground again, but then James was pulling his hand out and Sirius was whimpering, suddenly so empty, and Remus was pulling him by the collar. It was too many sensations, and Remus was kissing him, fingers digging in hard to Sirius’ biceps, and Sirius moved towards him, arching up on the balls of his feet to meet the kiss. He could hear James moving, could feel Remus turning him around, but it wasn’t until Remus released him that he could piece it together. 

James sprawled out on the bed, one hand pumping his cock as Remus pushed Sirius into position. He found himself straddling James, his arms still heavy and numb, and he almost said as much but then James was inside him. He cried out, shaking his head at the suddenness of it, but James’ hands were tight on his hips. “Fuck, Pads,” James groaned.

“Does he feel good?” Remus asked, his breath over Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius let out an incoherent groan as Remus pressed him down, pushing him between the shoulder blades until his head rested on James’ chest. 

“Fucking tight and hot. You’re always so good for us, Sirius,” James crooned, tugging strands of Sirius’ hair.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but then Remus was nudging at the rim of his arse, and Remus’ strong fingers were holding his hips tight while his cock pushed forward. Sirius gasped, scrabbling towards the headboard, but James caught his wrists and Remus growled, tightening his grip.

“Stay  _ still _ ,” Remus said darkly, while James whispered soothingly into his ear. Sirius knew he needed to be still, needed not to squirm, but it was so much so much so much, James inside of him and Remus setting his nerves on fire and he was pushing in, and Sirius was so full, he’d die of the fullness, he couldn’t breathe with that much cock in him.

“Lip,” James said gently, thumbing at Sirius’ lower lip where it was caught between his teeth.

Suddenly Remus shoved forward, sheathing himself none too gently in one swift thrust, and Sirius shouted, flat against James’ chest until Remus grabbed his hair and yanked hard, forcing him back against Remus’ chest. “What did I tell you?” He asked.

Sirius whimpered something that sounded like Remus’ name, and Remus snapped his hips, hard enough that Sirius let out a sob. “What did I  _ tell _ you?” Remus repeated, snapping his hips back and forward again, and Sirius was pleading and James was moaning beneath them, but Remus pushed harder.

“No lip,” Sirius said in a cracked voice, his fingers curling on James’ belly. “Y’said no lip.”

“Why, Sirius?” Remus asked, pulling all the way out and then slamming back in again, hard enough that he could feel Sirius’ hips shifting from the impact. James groaned from the friction, his fingers wrapped tight around Sirius’ biceps.

Sirius was trembling, his mouth open and eyes glazed, and he keened in response. Remus snarled and slammed in again, his fingers tangling tighter in Sirius’ hair. “Why?” He repeated.

“S’only for you to bite,” Sirius whimpered.

The pace Remus set was punishing, was forcing the wind out of Sirius, was leaving bruises on his pale skin. Remus held his hair tight, forcing him to mold himself to Remus’ chest. Sirius cried out when Remus bit down hard on the junction of shoulder and neck, hard enough to leave a bruise-how many times had he bruised this spot? How many times had he worried it with his teeth until Sirius begged? But it was a good spot, perfect to let any wandering eyes know that Sirius was Off Limits, and Remus bit down harder at the thought, scratching his nails over Sirius’ belly.

Sirius’ vision was full of black dots, and all he knew was the pressure on him, James’ hands on his chest, flicking over his nipples to make his mouth drop open, Remus pressed against his back, the two of them pulling him apart at the seams. He tried to breathe, tried to remember to keep his lip away from his teeth—if he forgot now Remus wouldn’t let him come, and he couldn’t bear it, had been hard for ages since James stepped through the fireplace and smiled lazily at him. He clutched at James’ shoulders, and when Remus finally released his hair he collapsed down, pressing his face against James’ throat and mewling into it, pleading wordlessly. He was too hard to think, too wide to think; he was nothing but their hands on him, Remus’ fingers digging in hard to his ribs, James arching up and kneading Sirius’ thighs. He was a bruise, an ache, and he couldn’t focus on anything except the heat of it, the unbearable heat in his lungs.

“Fuck, Remus,” James panted, meeting each of Remus’ thrusts as best he could beneath their combined weight. “he’s so fucking tight.” He grabbed at Sirius’ hair and pulled him up, pressing their mouths together, and Sirius moaned into his mouth.

“Never been stretched this much, have you?” Remus asked, angling his hips to hit Sirius’ prostate. Sirius spasmed when he did, and James swore.

“N-no,” Sirius stuttered, his fingers clenching and unclenching on James’ shoulder, like he needed something to hold on to but knew that if he made to move away, Remus would wrench his arms behind his back until his shoulders burned.

“Tell James the widest you’ve been,” Remus ordered, and James hissed a curse.

“Moony’s fist,” Sirius whined as Remus hit his prostate again, and James stared at him in wonder.

“Tell him why.”

“I-I—“ Sirius closed his eyes again. He remembered the night, how it had been the day before the Full, and he was in a bad mood, was fighting with Remus and had gone to a bar to get the edge off, and some muggle had kissed him, two muggles really, a man and a woman kissing him against the wall, and he had been dizzy from whiskey and more and trying to mouth Remus’ name when Remus found him, looking like a storm the moment it touches down. He had dragged Sirius to the Shack, bent him over the bed, and fucked him with his fist until Sirius sobbed, trembling, begging mindlessly, and Remus had sworn that if he ever saw anyone kissing Sirius again he wouldn’t come for months, and then he  _ didn’t  _ let him come, made him wait the whole night, fucked him in the morning and when he broke, babbling nonsense and Remus’ name, Remus released the magic holding his orgasm at bay. 

“Tell him,” Remus repeated.

“Went to a bar and—and these muggles kissed—“ he cut off with a shudder as Remus wrapped one hand around his cock. “Kissed me,” He said finally.

“Had their fucking hands all over you,” Remus snarled. “Had no right.”

“No right,” Sirius echoed, trying to rock into Remus’ hand.

“Moony doesn’t like it when people touch you,” James said, thrusting up and watching in awe the way Sirius’ eyes fluttered, his fingers scratching uselessly at James’ chest.

“Because why, Sirius?” Remus hissed.

“Because I‘m yours,” Sirius said with a loud moan, Remus tugging hard at his cock. “Only for you and Jamie to touch.”

“Fuck,” James hissed. “I’m close, Moons.”

Remus smiled down at him, something feral and pleasant in James’ belly. He thrust harder, the friction against James’ cock growing unbearably good, Sirius’ little gasping breaths hot in his ear. “Tell James to come, Padfoot.” Remus ordered.

Sirius managed a blush, which James found endearing and impossible when he was two cocks wide, but Remus dug his fingers into his hips threateningly, and Sirius moaned. He lifted his head to look at James, eyes glazed and mouth swollen, looking as debauched as James had ever seen him. “Come in me, Prongs,” he said, and kissed James feverishly. James groaned and Sirius spasmed as Remus hit his prostate, and that was all it took for James to arch up and come helplessly, digging his fingers into Sirius’ sides.

“Fuck, Padfoot. Look at that. You did that.” Remus hissed, his breath hot and uneven on Sirius’ back. Remus shifted, using his weight to keep Sirius pinned to James’ chest while James pulled out. “You’re so good,” Remus said, pulling Sirius’ hips up to his own, aware that the strength was gone from his legs. He lined his cock up to Sirius’ hole, watching how easily he slid in, the way Sirius’ body was too exhausted to refuse him. Pleasure wound its way through his limbs at the idea, Sirius helpless beneath him, given in and past the point of anything but obedience. People thought Sirius Black was impossible to shut up, impossible to own, and they were right, he was, for anyone but Remus.

He fucked him slower this time, aware that Sirius was beginning to tremble, that he was close to done. Remus soothed one hand over his hips. “Are you going to come for me, Padfoot?”

“Please,” Sirius whispered, a little hysterical. “Please let me come, Moony. Please please please.”

Remus thrust into him almost lazily, relishing the way Sirius moaned against James’ chest, James sated look as he combed fingers in Sirius’ hair. “I’m not going to touch your cock,” Remus said. “But maybe Prongs will help you out.”

James grinned, tugging Sirius’ hair until he looked up, his eyes wild and dilated from pleasure. “Did you hear that? Moony’s going to make you come on his cock. Bet if you don’t manage before he does he’ll punish you. Bet he’ll lick all that come right out of you.” Sirius let out a tortured noise, but James clenched his fingers in his hair, made him stay. “You won’t say no because you never say no to Moony, do you? You just let him do whatever he wants. He could fuck you in the Great Hall and you would beg him for more, wouldn’t you? You’re just Moony’s pretty pet.”

Sirius came helplessly, shuddering, Remus’ cock still driving into him, and he cried out wordlessly, shaking his head, because it was too much too much, and then Remus was coming too, fingernails scratching Sirius’ lower back, thrusting into him hard one last time before he slumped, and for a moment all of them were held together by sweat and semen.

Later Remus would convince Sirius to drink some water, and they would shower, the three of them, and James would eventually go home to Lily and tell her that her idea was a hit and he would be sure to suggest it again. But for the moment they lay there, breathing and finished and whole. 


End file.
